Gardens of Confusion
by Breathless Aeris
Summary: Selphie and Irvine are confused about there lives and what they want to do. They need some time to think and also maybe go on a trip...


It was about that time but all she could do way lay there and think. Should she go or stay with the thing that made her feel better, her bed. Irvine was always the one to tell her the things that made her feel better, but was it ever true. She could never tell but there was always something that would throw him off. The guilt in his eyes after he would lie, the he could only look at her with nothing more to say, she never knew if it was because he wanted to protect her or to protect himself. Regardless, he would always give it away so it would end up always hurting her in the end.

There was a loud bang that awoke her from her thoughts, she slightly leaned up and there it was once more. She slowly made her way to the door as she opened it there was someone she was not quite ready for, she just gave him a slight smile. Her words and her mouth were so dry she could only just stand there.

Irvine noticed her unhappy eyes more than anything, this wasn't like her. She always had a glisten to her but today seemed different. Maybe today he should have just stayed home or maybe not have sounded so urgent to talk to her that never gave anyone a good idea about wanting to talk it always ended up being bad news, but today was different. He slowly opened his mouth to talk, "Good morning, Darling."

That name, 'Darling', she'd never understood why he had given her that name, but she always would just accept it. "Irvine…." Her words formed but that seemed to be the only thing that came out, there was much more that she wanted to say and be able to gradually tell him how she felt. But she knew that she didn't have the courage quite yet. Hurting him was the one thing that she was never able to do. He always gave her those big puppy dog eyes and she would always change the subject or drift slowly to something different so he wouldn't get the idea. But there is only so much that one person can take. "You needed to talk to me?" She wanted it to be over already, before it even started.

The brightest smile appeared across his face, something that never happened when they had most of their other conversations. "Are ya gonna let me in or are we gonna stand out her all day?"

Before she could let a word out he was through the door and sitting at her desk. "If you were going to let yourself in, then there was no point in asking." The typical guy letting themselves in whenever they wanted, no matter what is was. "So what's up?"

"On my way back I had the best idea, we should go to Trabia to see how things are. I know you haven't been back to see your friends and the remodeling they've done. Besides it's not like we are on duty and there's nothing for us to do, so let's go." He felt proud of himself for thinking of her first before doing what he wanted he just had to make sure she would say yes.

Her eyes widened and her mouth slightly dropped. "So all the dramatic talk over the phone was just to take a trip, you sounded like someone was about to kill you and that's all you wanted to tell me?" all she could was laugh, this guy was the most dramatic and confusing person she had ever met.

"Come on, Sefie, you know you wanna go, it'll be fun." He whimpered slightly like a little boy that couldn't get a lollipop out of his favorite candy store.

"Fine, Irvy, when were you playing on doing this exactly?"

"Right now!!"

"What? I'm not packed we haven't informed Headmaster, you know we can't just leave, anything could happen while were gone." He was always so reckless not thinking ahead and about the mission.

"Come on now, there hasn't been a mission in I don't know how many months, what makes you think one is just gonna fall out the sky? Besides Rinoa and Squall took their own little trip, so why can't we. I've already done all that, do you have no confidence in me, and I plan ahead sometimes". He chuckled, scratching his cheek some. "Besides I can help you pack it'll be only take a few minutes all you really wear is your little mini dresses, so what else could you possibly need, hmmm"?

"For your information I have other things I need to take, and I have more than just dresses so, SHUT UP!!"

He loved making her angry that was always the highlight of his day, other than making her laugh.

"Just give me a minute", she grabbed her bag from the closet, going to the drawer to put a few outfits and some other personal things that she would need. She plopped the bag on the bed and let out a heavy sigh. "That's all done, I'm getting in the shower so don't mess with anything". That was an understatement because he never knew how to leave anything alone he was just so nosey when it came to her room. She made her way to the bathroom turning the water on and undressing. As she stepped in the water hit her skin like small bits of fire. "Too hot"! She turned the knob toward the cold side to make the temperature cooler, but for some reason she could never get the temperature she liked. She just shrugged and let the water cleanse her body.

It wasn't too long before Irvine became to get bored, he just imagined Selphie in the shower. Moreover he would rather go in there but he didn't know how she would react. "What the heck". He walked slowly toward the bathroom door, he could hear the water running her singing, and she sounded like an angel. He opened the door slowly closing it quietly behind him.

Selphie oblivious to anything to continued to be herself.

He was so nervous, he wasn't quite sure if he should get in or just open the curtain. He just walked slowly, getting closer and closer until he was right in front of the curtain. Seeing her wet her lying on her shoulders, it wasn't flipped like normal just straight down, her skin was a rosy red maybe from the hot water but she was still so beautiful.

She turned opening her eyes to notice him just standing there watching her. "What are you doing, Irvy"!! Her voice screeched, she was so embarrassed, she couldn't believe he was watching her and for how long she didn't know. She was flustered everywhere, her toes were even red. She just couldn't believe he had come into the bathroom while she was taking a bath.

"Your always hiding without ever letting me just look at the real you and I really want to see the full you, but clothes or not you're still beautiful. Don't be embarrassed it's just me, I know everything else so let me know your body."

"That's the problem, it's you not anybody else. Can you just go and let me get dressed so we can go."

He tipped his cowboy hat and made his way out. As soon as he shut the door he slid to the floor, his face turning tomato red. He had never been like this towards any other girl, he just was lost about how he was feeling, his best friend was gorgeous and he was in love with her but would never be able to tell her.

She finally came out after about thirty minutes of debating if she could look at him in the face. "You ready"? The whole time she just looked down at the floor not looking directly at him. That's all she was able to say. She didn't dream about bringing their little incident up. She didn't want a bad reaction, but she couldn't understand why she was always worried about what he thought. He was only her best friend she should only worry about what her boyfriend thought, right? She was starting to confuse herself more than anybody, was she in love with him. She never understood why she felt so weird around him.

He looked up at her, his face starting to blossom again. "Ya, let's go". He stood, grabbing her bag, "The ship is just outside the garden."

They walked down the hallway both hardly saying a word. There was a little conversation every now and again but one of them would stop talking making it awkward to bring anything else up. None the less the ship was parked outside and they both got on board making their way across the water to Trabia Garden.


End file.
